Jeux d'enfants
by ADunne
Summary: Les fois où Ron Weasley a vraiment regretté être un Auror ne sont pas très nombreuses. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à être là. Il est tétanisé. Il n'arrive plus à bouger, il n'arrive plus à penser. Il n'entend même plus Harry qui, là-bas, ne cesse de hurler son prénom.


_Note : Intrigue en partie piquée à Supernatural, néanmoins revue et modifiée._

* * *

**Jeux d'enfants**

« Emily ? »

La fillette esquissa un sourire quand son nom résonna dans l'air. Une légère brise souleva sa robe blanche et fit voler ses cheveux dans un espèce de drôle de tourbillon anarchique. Ses boucles blondes s'agitaient en l'air et éclairaient son visage dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas réel, rien ne l'était.

L'enfant haussa les épaules comme si cela importait peu et s'approcha doucement. À mesure qu'elle avançait, son image devenait moins floue et ses traits plus précis. Son poignet avait cet angle étrange que lui avait donné une mauvaise chute mal soignée et s'accordait mal avec le reste son corps, tenu bien droit. Elle avait une fossette, là au creux du menton, des joues roses et des lèvres rouges, des yeux clairs. Elle ne cillait pas et gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Elle n'était pas réelle.

La petite rigola, mais n'avait pas de voix. Elle n'avait pas le rire cristallin des petites filles, le timbre aigu et les airs minaudés habituels. Elle sembla réaliser et porta une main à sa bouche comme pour s'excuser. Elle sourit tristement et ferma longuement les paupières. Si longtemps qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ne les rouvrirait pas, pourtant elle le fit. Vivement, trop peut-être, et murmura quelque chose du bout des lèvres. Aucun son ne sortit, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait dit :

« Au revoir, Ron Weasley. »

Ron se réveilla brusquement, le front couvert d'une épaisse couche de sueur crasse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il était bien dans son lit, perdu quelque part dans une petite maison de la campagne galloise, et pas perdu quelque part dans un pré sombre et inquiétant. Il s'extirpa rapidement des draps qui l'étouffaient et rejoint la cuisine, non sans jeter un regard à sa femme qui dormait profondément à côté.

Ron prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et avala plusieurs gorgées à même le goulot. Heureusement que Rose n'était pas encore levée, elle l'aurait incendié pour ne pas avoir pris de verre. Car comme elle le répète souvent : « ce n'est pas propre, c'est la maitresse qui l'a dit ». La propreté, c'était un peu son nouveau cheval de bataille en ce moment.

Ron eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'une chouette hulotte donna quelques coups de bec sur le carreau de la fenêtre. Il libéra l'animal de sa missive avec précaution et fit tourner plusieurs fois le parchemin entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir. Le sceau de Sainte-Mangouste était parfaitement reconnaissable, fondu dans la cire violette, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en lire le contenu. Il le connaissait déjà : Emily était morte.

C'était devenu une habitude, un rituel presque immuable qu'avaient tous ces enfants de venir lui dire au revoir quand l'heure était venue pour eux de partir. Jeremy avait été le premier, puis Aby, Moira, Elwin et tous les autres. Et maintenant Emily.

C'était sa préférée pourtant. Avec ses longs cheveux, ses bonnes joues et son sourire rieur, on avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Les photos d'elle petite laissaient entrevoir l'adolescente et la femme qu'elle deviendrait. Elle jouait son mariage et sa famille, elle rêvait cette vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Il l'avait imaginé brillant sur les bancs de Poudlard, une Gryffondor fière et acharnée à n'en pas douter.

Ron secoua la tête, il ne devait pas. Il le savait pourtant, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ces enfants n'étaient pas les siens, ils n'étaient pas de sa famille, de son cercle d'amis. Il ne devait pas en faire quelque chose de personnel, mais ça le devenait toujours de manière presque systématique, car ils auraient pu l'être. Et c'était d'autant plus dur depuis qu'il était devenu père lui-même. Un jour peut-être ce serait Rose et Hugo qu'il essayerait de sauver, un jour peut-être ce serait ses propres enfants qu'il regarderait mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors oui, il ne devait pas en faire une affaire personnelle, mais cela le terrifiait.

Ron replia lentement le parchemin et le conserva si longtemps dans son poing fermé, qu'il sentit presque le grain du papier s'imprimer contre sa peau. Il devinait les mots écrits là et les bavures liées à la précipitation. Il aurait même juré avoir vu une tache de sang dans un coin de la lettre. Il desserra lentement sa grippe et soupira avec insistance. Les premières fois, la mort de ces gamins le poussait à aller voir plus loin, à enquêter ailleurs, à s'acharner à comprendre. Maintenant, il n'éprouvait plus qu'une profonde lassitude. En bientôt dix ans d'enquête, il n'avait jamais pu sauver un seul de ces enfants. Une fois qu'ils avaient été pris, il n'avait pu que les regarder mourir, impuissant.

Maintenant qu'Emily était partie, Ron était quasiment certain qu'un nouveau cas apparaitrait dès demain sur son bureau. Un enfant à l'école qui ne se réveille pas de sa sieste, un enfant qui sombre sur le canapé et ne se réveille pas. Physiquement, les médicomages ne dépistaient aucune anomalie particulière ou aucune infection.

On avait bien pensé à l'idée d'un sort ou d'une potion, mais personne ne connaissait des formules ayant des effets si permanents. À moins d'être renouvelés, mais là encore, les enfants étaient admis à Sainte-Mangouste après leur entrée dans le coma et étaient étroitement surveillés par le personnel médical. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'on puisse leur faire boire quelque chose de non autorisé, ou de leur jeter un sort sans même être remarqué.

Et puis un jour, l'état des enfants commençait à empirer. En un, deux ou trois mois, les petits passaient d'un simple état comateux à un état de grande déperdition, un peu comme si toute leur force vitale était aspirée hors de leurs corps. Certains résistaient, d'autres un peu moins, mais l'issue était systématiquement la même.

Ron pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et saisit un stylo sur la table afin de laisser un message à Hermione. Le message type qu'il laissait dans ce genre de situation : reste avec les enfants aujourd'hui. Plus une formule affectueuse pour la forme. Rose allait râler, comme toujours quand on la privait d'école, Hugo… Hugo n'y verrait probablement pas d'inconvénient. Il n'allait pas encore à l'école et ne dirait surement pas non à l'idée de passer une journée avec sa mère.

Il répliqua le message en plusieurs exemplaires et les envoya aux membres de sa famille et à ses amis ayant des enfants. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de message et s'ils avaient été sceptiques les premières fois, ils ne rechignaient plus à appliquer le conseil désormais.

C'était bien tout ce que Ron pouvait faire. Le Ministère refusait d'alerter la population, considérant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves tangibles pour affirmer l'existence d'un réel tueur, monstre ou n'importe quel autre mangeur d'enfants et que cela relevait plus d'une épidémie quelconque. « Trouvez quelque chose et alors on avisera » qu'ils disaient là-haut.

Ron s'habilla en vitesse et transplana pour rejoindre Sainte-Mangouste. Ce n'était pas tellement courant qu'il doive écourter une nuit, les criminels pouvaient bien attendre le matin, mais c'était sa première affaire.

À l'hôpital, une petite femme brune l'attendait. Le docteur Ruth Lawrence faisait le pied de grue dans la cour du bâtiment principal, seul endroit où les visiteurs étaient autorisés à transplaner, depuis qu'elle avait envoyé son message. Le cas des enfants « dormeurs » était aussi sa première affaire et Ron se sentait en partie lié à cette femme. Leurs métiers et leurs parcours étaient différents, mais Ron était certain qu'elle partageait cette même détermination à percer le mystère qui les hantait, quand tout le monde leur disait d'abandonner.

Elle était assez exceptionnelle quelque part. Elle passait son temps ici à s'occuper des patients, à réparer les blessures magiques, à survivre quand beaucoup mourraient autour d'eux. Ils étaient peut-être sorciers, mais ils étaient humains avant tout. Et pourtant, elle semblait toujours rayonnante et heureuse d'être là. Une fois, il lui avait demandé d'où elle tenait cette force, ce courage. Ruth avait juste haussé les épaules et répondu que c'était sa manière d'être.

« Docteur Lawrence, salua-t-il poliment.

— Auror Weasley, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. La famille d'Emily est à l'étage, vous voulez les voir tout de suite ?

— Oui. Juste, dites-moi Lawrence, il n'y a rien eu de particulier ? Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

— Non, elle est morte comme tous les autres. Arrêt cardiaque, aucune réaction aux tentatives de réanimation. »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et confirma qu'il irait voir le corps après avoir parlé aux parents. La rencontre fut brève. Ron les connaissait déjà et chacun d'eux savait qu'un jour, ils finiraient par se croiser une dernière fois dans ces couloirs sombres et sans vie. Ron essaya d'ignorer les larmes de la mère et la mâchoire serrée du père, sans grand succès. Il récupéra une dernière photo d'Emily qu'on avait amenée pour lui et, au moment de partir, donna une brève accolade à la mère et une forte poignée de main au père. Car cela ne servait à rien de mentir, c'était une affaire personnelle.

Ron plia les bords de la photo pour s'occuper les mains. Il focalisait son attention sur le contour blanc et courbait les bords pour ne pas regarder le corps sur la table de fer. Emily avait sept ans tout juste, le jour où on l'avait prise, elle en avait huit maintenant. Elle avait plutôt bien résisté. Il imprima son sourire dans sa mémoire, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Tout. Ses traits, sa façon de se tenir. Elle n'était plus là, mais elle danserait encore dans sa mémoire.

« On ne se remet jamais vraiment de son enfance, hein ? »

Ron leva la tête pour voir Ruth plantée dans l'alignement de la porte. Il haussa les sourcils et sentit des rides se creuser sur son front. Il avait toujours grandi trop vite, il avait perdu des proches, il avait dû se battre alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Il ne le regrettait pas, non. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait et de qui il avait été, mais il aurait juste aimé que la vie lui rende le temps qu'elle lui avait volé. Il aurait aimé ne pas vieillir aussi vite, ne pas avoir à vieillir trop vite du moins.

« On devrait voir le corps. »

Le docteur Lawrence s'avança presque à contrecœur et lui détailla précisément les différents points qu'elle avait relevés, preuves à l'appui. La procédure imposée par le département des Aurors était lourde et pas toujours facile à vivre, mais elle devait être suivie sans faute. Ron observa un instant le corps sans vie et resta figé sur place un moment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Weasley ?

— Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué », dit-il las.

Ruth lui donna ses dernières informations et s'éclipsa rapidement comme on l'appelait dans les étages. Une infirmière de garde lui avait fait faux bond en début de soirée et, visiblement, il devait y avoir une lune ou quelque chose qui provoquait des accidents magiques à répétition cette nuit.

Ron la salua et resta seul quelques minutes à regarder Emily. Elle semblait paisible, un peu comme Rose lorsqu'elle dormait. Il ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez entre trois doigts comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un détail sur le corps d'Emily attira son attention. Il saisit son poignet entre les mains et constata que la déformation habituelle avait disparu.

Le poignet d'Emily n'était plus très droit depuis une mauvaise chute de balai mal soignée. Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de dissimuler cette malformation en lui accrochant des foulards ou en lui mettant de gros bracelets. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas très envahissant comme problème, ça faisait juste un peu tort à voir, car on aurait dit que sa main n'était collée qu'à une moitié de son poignet. Il reposa son bras et quitta la pièce rapidement, non sans se dire que cette « guérison miraculeuse » était étrange.

(…)

« Je suis désolé. »

Ron posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de sa sœur. La tête enfoncée dans ses mains, il devinait les larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues et la peur qui l'agitait. Ginny n'était pourtant sortie qu'une petite minute, pour récupérer des photos chez sa voisine, et rien de spécial n'aurait dû arriver. James était puni et s'essayait au maniement du balai dans le garage, Albus bricolait une quelconque invention révolutionnaire comme toujours lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, et Lily jouait joyeusement dans son parc.

Ginny colla ses yeux contre la paume de ses mains et pesta contre elle-même. Même en revenant, elle ne s'était aperçue de rien. James râlait en bas, Lily riait et il y avait toujours ce drôle de bruit venant de la chambre d'Albus. La situation était si normale que c'en était dérangeant. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait appelé Albus et qu'il n'avait pas réagi, qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait trouvé, endormi sur son bureau, et le coucou qu'il éventrait alors encore en train de chanter à tue-tête. Albus ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle l'avait secoué de toutes ses forces, elle l'avait probablement giflé et elle avait certainement hurlé pour le faire réagir, mais sans succès.

Ron se contenait comme il pouvait. Il avait planté ses dents dans l'intérieur de sa joue et ses ongles dans son poing. Il espérait que la rage passe, mais sa colère ne s'atténuait guère. Il n'avait jamais pu sauver un seul de ces enfants « dormeurs » et ça lui crevait le cœur. Il avançait, malgré les cas qui s'accumulaient, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se considérer comme personnellement responsable. Maintenant, c'était son neveu qu'on avait pris et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver.

Et tous autour le savaient.

Harry l'entraina à l'écart de la foule qui s'était formé dans le couloir sombre de l'hôpital où ils avaient atterri. Il avait les mains tremblantes et les yeux humides. Cela faisait longtemps que Ron ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Qu'il le voyait tout court d'ailleurs, Harry avait passé les dernières semaines à filer un trafiquant de dragons particulièrement tenace, et Ron doutait que son état de fatigue soit dû à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Combien de temps ?

— Je ne suis pas médicomage, Harry, murmura-t-il en passant une main sur front.

— Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas une question de médecin », trancha sèchement Harry.

Ron soupira et répondit finalement :

« En moyenne, quinze à dix-huit mois.

— Et où en est l'enquête ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Ron aurait voulu dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais il n'arrivait pas à mentir à son ami. L'enquête n'avait quasiment pas avancé depuis le début de l'affaire. Il n'avait pu qu'ajouter les noms des victimes, mais jamais un indice ou une preuve quelconque. Il gratifia Harry d'une franche accolade, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et commença à s'éloigner lorsque son ami le retint.

« Ron ! Tu peux trouver, j'en suis sûr. Tu vas sauver mon fils !

— Je ferai tout pour, tu le sais bien Harry.

— Je sais, mais je te connais et je sais comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de cette affaire. Juste,b n'oublie pas ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'en es pas capable/b…

—b Pas même moi/b, coupa-t-il.

— Pas même toi. »

Ron dut se battre pour être autorisé à poursuivre son enquête. Soi-disant qu'avec le cas de son neveu, l'affaire était devenue trop personnelle. À croire qu'elle ne l'était pas avant. L'affaire subit peu de rebondissements les premiers mois et Ron recommença rapidement à travailler sur d'autres enquêtes en « parallèle », néanmoins cette histoire de poignet le chiffonnait toujours. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que ce soit le poignet en lui-même le problème, mais quelque chose dans la manière de faire qui clochait.

Lawrence ne lui avait même pas signalé ce détail. Il l'avait interrogé après coup et elle lui avait répondu qu'un élève médicomage s'était exercé sur Emily et avait réussi à remettre son poignet en place. Ce n'était pas vraiment important et, comme cela avait eu lieu bien avant sa dernière visite, elle n'avait simplement pas pensé à lui en parler. Il avait pesté un peu, car il avait déjà élaboré toute sorte de théories dans sa tête et perdu énormément de temps. Malheureusement, l'état de santé d'Albus se dégradait plus rapidement que prévu et Ron ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre une seule seconde.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, un Auror débutant le retint. Une infirmière de Sainte-Mangouste affecté au service des enfants « dormeurs » avait été sauvagement assassinée à l'arrière de l'hôpital. La victime s'était probablement battue avec son agresseur avant de se prendre un sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine.

Ron interrogea les collègues de l'infirmière qui la décrivirent tous comme une femme passionnée par son métier, très à l'écoute et au service des enfants. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle semblait épuisée et particulièrement à fleur de peau depuis la mort du dernier enfant. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il arrivait toujours un moment où chacun d'eux passait par là. Dans le service, ils ressentaient tous cette incapacité à faire quelque chose pour ces gamins et ils le vivaient tous plus ou moins bien. Elle ne tenait plus le choc, mais d'aucuns étaient d'accord qu'ils ne voyaient pas qui aurait bien pu lui en vouloir au point de l'assassiner. C'était une femme sans problème et qui s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une élève de l'institution lui confie que la victime avait demandé à changer de service pour cause de problème relationnel.

Ce crime n'avait peut-être aucun rapport avec son affaire, pourtant Ron sentait qu'il tenait là le début de la plus importante piste qu'il n'ait jamais eue. La famille de la victime ne lui apprit rien, mais du côté de l'hôpital, les langues commençaient à se délier. À plusieurs reprises, il entendit parler d'une pseudo-malédiction qui s'abattrait sur le personnel hospitalier en charge des enfants. Elle n'était pas la première à mourir au cours de son service. D'autres avaient fait des crises cardiaques à tout juste trente ans. D'autres avaient fini pendus ou noyés, mais pour autant qu'on puisse l'affirmer, ils avaient toujours pris la décision de leur propre chef. C'était le type de morts « naturelles » dont on ne se souciait pas vraiment.

Ron s'assit fébrilement à un petit bureau que Sainte-Mangouste avait mis à sa disposition dans leurs locaux. Il venait juste d'interroger l'une de ses vieilles rombières qui passaient leurs temps à colporter des ragots et il n'avait rien appris d'extrêmement nouveau, si ce n'est que chaque membre du personnel touché par cette « malédiction » avait commencé à travailler de manière plus intensive avec le docteur Lawrence, dans les mois précédents leur mort. Il n'aimait pas le schéma qui se dessinait dans sa tête et les connexions qui y naissaient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait sens.

Le fameux docteur qui ne lui avait pas signalé cette histoire de poignet ou que l'on avait vu parler de manière acerbe avec l'infirmière peu de temps avant sa mort. Ce docteur dont l'arrivée en ville coïncide avec le début des morts d'enfants. Les enfants étaient surveillés, Ron s'était lui-même assuré qu'on ne leur administre rien hors traitement, mais avait-il un jour prêté attention à ce que le médecin en chef leur donnait, à la justesse de son traitement ? Non. Et tout de suite, beaucoup de choses pouvaient s'expliquer plus facilement.

C'était trop peu pour établir une véritable accusation, mais le nom de Lawrence commençait à revenir trop souvent pour qu'il l'ignore.

Ron griffonna un message à l'un de ses collègues pour qu'il lui trouve toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur Lawrence, et décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite dans son bureau. Il frappa calmement à la porte, mais personne ne répond. Il déverrouilla la porte avec sa baguette et entra rapidement. Des dossiers médicaux étaient posés un peu partout, des blouses et des capes pendaient sur tous les meubles, rien de bien exceptionnel en soi. Il referma la porte derrière lui et observa la pièce en détail. Il s'installa au bureau et feuilleta certains dossiers à la recherche d'une quelconque information, mais il ne trouva rien. Il commença à ouvrir les tiroirs et en dégagea quelques livres et gri-gris en tout genre.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, murmura-t-il en prenant les livres entre ses mains, un vrai petit traité de magie noire pour débutants. »

Ron réduit le livre et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, avant de sortir de la pièce et de quitter l'hôpital. Il passa le reste de la journée à feuilleter l'ouvrage et trouve finalement de quel mal souffraient les enfants. Le livre promettait « l'immortalité » grâce à une simple formule qui permet d'absorber la force vitale des enfants, en gros.

« Alors tu as trouvé ? demanda Harry en déposant un dossier sur le bureau de Ron. C'est ce que nous avons trouvé sur le docteur Lawrence, pas grand-chose en fait. Elle n'existait pas jusqu'à il y a dix ans.

— Les nouvelles vont vite, lâcha Ron dans un sourire. L'immortalité à portée de main grâce à un simple bouquin, je t'avais dit que ces trucs finiraient par nous tuer un jour.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je veux dire qu'elle se nourrit de la force vitale des gamins avec un simple sortilège. Un peu dans le style du serment inviolable, elle qui prend la main du petit, un témoin qui agite la baguette et hop elle aspire un peu de force vitale jusqu'à ce que l'enfant meurt.

— Et il suffit d'arrêter pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

— Je ne sais pas, dans un guide sur "comment devenir immortel", les solutions pour revenir en arrière sont rarement présentées, Ron soupira. Je suppose que si le sort est brisé tout ira mieux.

— Donc, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? reprit-il rapidement.

— Trouver Lawrence et la ramener ici, je crois que j'en ai assez niveau preuve maintenant », fit-il en tapotant la couverture du livre.

Harry se proposa automatiquement pour l'accompagner à l'hôpital et arrêter Lawrence, et même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû, Ron n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. Ils transplanèrent en vitesse et on leur indiqua que le docteur Lawrence était retourné à son bureau quelques minutes auparavant. Ils montèrent rapidement et s'invitèrent dans le bureau sans y avoir été autorisés.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » demanda Ron en la voyant fouiller méthodiquement dans ses tiroirs.

Ruth leva les yeux vers eux et son air se renfrogna presque aussitôt.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper. En quoi puis-je t'aider, Weasley ?

— En arrêtant de tuer des enfants, par exemple, murmura-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

— Je, hésita-t-elle, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire alors ! s'exclama Ron en avançant vers elle. Tu choisis des gamins, tu les endors avec un sort et les parents affolés les amènent ici pour trouver de l'aide. Grave erreur, car ils se jettent tout droit dans ton piège !

— Non ! Tu es complètement fou… !

— Et là, il ne te manquait plus que l'aide d'un complice, un autre médecin ou une infirmière, pour que ton petit tour de magie fasse effet. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à les convaincre, ce que tu as pu leur promettre, mais quand ils commençaient à tout remettre en cause, à te menacer de tout dire, ils disparaissaient dans la nature et personne ne s'en souciait.

— C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu racontes ! tenta-t-elle vivement.

— Bizarrement, le livre que j'ai trouvé dans ton bureau et le fait que Ruth Lawrence n'existait pas jusqu'à il y a dix ans me semblent être des indices assez accablants. »

Ruth se redressa brusquement et brandit sa baguette. Elle tenta de lancer un sort, mais elle fut aussitôt désarmée par les Aurors. Elle eut un rire crispé et un sourire mauvais. Elle s'approcha en balançant ostensiblement ses hanches et les nargua presque. Elle semblait se moquer d'eux, arguant la jeunesse et la forme qu'elle avait volées à d'innocents gamins.

Ron pointa sa baguette droit sur son front. Elle ne bougea pas et laissa le morceau de bois être en contact avec sa peau. Elle le défia du regard et Ron sentit une vague de rage monter en lui. Sa main tremblait légèrement et il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il voyait les images de ces enfants danser dans sa tête. Tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il avait cru cette femme, il lui avait accordé son entière confiance quand elle ne faisait que se jouer de lui. Si seulement, il avait vu avant ! Si seulement il avait compris ce qu'il se passait ici.

Sa main glissa sur sa prise et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler contre son front. Il entendait vaguement Harry qui l'appelait et qui lui demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais lui-même ne savait pas. Des images se succédaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, le sourire d'Emily, les yeux de Rose. Il sourit presque malgré lui, ils iraient bien, toujours et Albus aussi. Il aurait pu la tuer là, tout de suite, mettre un point final à tout ça, mais il ne fit rien. Lentement, il lâcha sa prise sur sa baguette et baissa le bras. Il recula quand elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et balbutia :

« L'immortalité, imagine ! On a le pouvoir entre nos mains. C'est la magie qui…

— Non ! Ce n'est pas la magie qui est responsable d'un tel carnage, c'est trop facile. Ce n'est pas la magie, mais ce que les hommes en font. »

Harry le retint par l'épaule, à mesure qu'il voyait son ami contracter ses doigts autour de sa baguette, et procéda à l'arrestation du docteur Lawrence. Il fallut l'arrêt total du traitement administré par la médicomage pour qu'Albus se réveille enfin, et raconte comment une femme était apparue dans sa chambre et lui avait lancé un sort.

C'était finalement terminé et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Ron était persuadé, c'était qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Il avait déjà trop donné.


End file.
